The Catalyst
by Crystal Comatose
Summary: Catalyst- The bringer of change. On that day she changed from being a lonely orphan to being someone of importance, someone to bring change. WarrenxOC this is my first fanfic so plz R&R
1. By Myself

**I've read a lot of sky high fanfics so I finally decided to make my own, enjoy :)**

**...**

I landed on the ball of my feet and not missing a beat I walked up the short path, stopping just before the stairs to look up at the house, it wasn't much a two story house, a dark black/brown colour with light orangey red trimmings, there wasn't much to say about the house so I continued forward up the steps and to the door, taking a breath in I knocked...

"Hello?" A black haired lady was standing at the door at first glance she looked quite young but with careful examination the creases of her face became obvious.

She looked from side to side as if there was no one there, I sighed inwardly then closed my eyes for a moment a I heard a "oh" from in front of me

"May I help you?" After staring at me for a few seconds her eyes widened

"Are you crystal?" I nodded

"Oh yes come in dear" she started smiling as if a child on Christmas.

_I guess I should explain, my name is Crystal I don't have a last name it changes so often that I don't bother choosing one but I prefer Gem._

_Tacky I know but I have a love of gems, well healing crystals to be exact but that doesn't matter right now I will get to that later, I am a only child in fact I don't even have parents I am a orphan but I've had so many parents it's probably a record. I don't know who my parents are I was told once that they had died; my mother died giving birth to me and my dad from a murder in the hospital a day after my mother's death. I have never had trouble finding a home people were practically lining up to adopt me all of which were supers it seemed._

_This is the confusing part both my parents were normal not heroes or villains just people they didn't have powers but I was always swarmed by heroes they all wanted me._

_Let's go into a bit more detail they don't want ME they want to protect me because of my powers, yes I said powers and no, I was not dumped into a pot of radioactive gunk as a child I just have them always have since I started meditating as a 4 year old, I taught myself my own personal meditation, oh yeah and I've never been to school I was always home schooled no need for school when I was training my super mind myself and doing a pretty good job if I say so myself._

_And now about ME not my silly powers, I am a short girl shorter than most my age 150 centre meters last time I checked, I'm not super skinny but I'm fit, long black hair that is slightly brown in the sun and darkish blue tips, my fringe, when brushed right falls over my left eye. Speaking of my eyes they are black well not really black the brown is just so dark you barely realise its brown._

_I don't have any friends because I'm always moving but my IPod, books and a few other things I managed to keep with me help me pass the time and I've never lived with any other kids because all the people that had adopted me didn't have children._

"WARREN!" a voice beside me stirred me from my thoughts.

**...**

**If you hadn't figured this is my first fanfic but if you decide to review don't go easy on me I would like to know what you really think if I get a couple reviews I will make a second chapter they can be good or bad reviews I don't mind, and yes this character looks a lot like me.**


	2. Pushing Me Away

**Ok I caved I didn't wait for the reviews because I'm bored and I'm finally in a writing mood, and before I forget they high school system of sky high will be changed slightly because I'm a Auzzie I don't know how the American school system let me explain how it works...**

**There are 12 years all together, 6 years in primary and 6 in high school.**

**1****st**** year high school being year 7 and last year being year 12, the year is separated into 4 terms a 2 week break after each term which lasts about 10-11 weeks.**

**Each day our class routine is different and sport is in the middle of the week, I don't really know what class super heroes have so I will just make it up as I go.**

**Oh! This is loosely based around the movie which means it will follow the base but it will be quite different.**

**If it's in italics it means that they are talking/thinking to themself.**

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Warrens P.O.V**

"WARREN!"

I sighed, _the new girl must be here I don't see why the fuck mum agreed to adopt her, she is probably just another prissy bitch or crazy lunatic not like I haven't seen a million of them already going to a school make up of super heroes in training, this was my second year in fact it was only a month into the first term and I already hated the freshmen brats actually, no I hated everyone fucking idiot there._

I mumbled random complaints to myself as I took my iPod out of my ears and threw it on my desk, still mumbling I walked, no scratch that stomped down the stairs hoping mum and the new girl got the message.

**Crystals P.O.V**

I heard stomping, figures I might not have ever had a sibling or for that matter been the same house as a person my age but I could tell when someone was annoyed and this was made even more obvious as a person rounded the corner.

"Crystal this is Warren my son" I nodded giving a small wave.

"Don't be rude Warren say hi" the women turned to the boy; he grunted and nodded his head towards me.

"Oh I haven't even introduced myself yet, silly me my name is Samantha but please just call me Sam" I nodded giving a forced smile.

"Follow me dear I will show you where you will be staying" Sam walked toward the hall where Warren had come from, I quickly followed suit after her, another pair of feet marching behind me.

We walked up the stairs to a door just left of it and behind me I heard a growl,

"She better not be fucking staying in my room" the deep voice growled I simply sighed, turning to face him, I saw smoke rolling off his arm and back, I closed my eyes focusing on the figure in front of me, bending my head down slightly until the growling stopped by opening my eyes I confirmed that I had done my job, Warren had stopped growling and looked a tad calmer.

_The reason I was even agreed to stay with Sam was because of her son, so I don't have some weird crush on him, I don't even really know who he is his mother simply found out about my powers and decided that I could help her with her temperamental son, I agreed and bam! I was moving in._

Sam smiled at me and cracked open the door being cautious that her son didn't explode at her for going in his room.

"We don't have a spare room so you have to share Warren's room I hope you don't mind" I simply nodded and Warren huffed at the thought of sharing his room.

I walked past Sam into the room, it was very... black, scorch marked stained the walls and there seemed to just be a general fondness for black the desk, bed sheets and even the cabinets were at pitch black there were a few red things scattered around the room as well.

"When do your things arrive?" Sam asked looking at her watch, I counted to three in my head and then there was a knock at the door, I smiled at the perfect timing. Sam rushed to get the door but I walked at my own slow pace, arriving downstairs just as she was closing the door my suitcase was sitting by the door so I grabbed it, dragging it to Warren's room.

Walking into the room I saw a air mattress on the floor and quickly got the hint placing my bag at the foot of the mattress, my head snapped to the door just as Sam stuck her head in,

"Have you had dinner?" I simply nodded and she smiled and closed the door then popping her head in and quickly telling me the bathroom I would be using was connected to Warren's room just go through the white door on the left wall

_Lucky guy he had his own bathroom, guess he has to share now. _I sighed he's pissed again I could hear the angry rumblings in his chest.

_Oh yeah not only am I smart I have great hearing to._

I pulled a few things from my bag and walked to the bathroom, after five minutes I was right back out happily refreshed and in my night clothes which consisted of shorts and a top with only thin straps holding them up.

_Don't get me wrong I'm no slut I just don't enjoy sleeping with heavy clothes during the day sure but at night I only wear light clothes._

Warren looked up from his book, staring at me for a moment them going back to reading; I did the only thing I could... blush.

I sat comfortably in the corner of the room closest to my makeshift bed my eyes closed and I took a deep breath, light started radiating from the many healing crystal bracelets around my wrist I never took them off from what I could find they were part of the reason I had such strong powers. The sweep of light passed through my body and I could feel my body accept the power from the light and I slowly started floating into the air I could feel the light still rolling out in waves, there was a grumble

"Turn off those bloody lightssss" Warren drew out the 's' when he saw where I was I could tell the flowing light made it easier to sense my surroundings, his speaking didn't disturb my meditation but the fireball he sent my way did.

I landed gracefully on my toes, I had the balance of a ballerina, and once my eyes were open they threw daggers at the boy.

I decided it was time for bed so I walked to the door flicking the switch and made my way to the air mattress.


	3. Burning in the Skies

**I still haven't got any reviews yet so plz plz PLZ review **

**I own nothing! Sky high and all its characters belong to the people who own them**

**If I get any facts wrong about sky high I am sorry but I haven't seen the movie in age's and plus I'm bending it so it shapes my imagination better.**

**Change of plans there will only be 4 years of high school which is the freshman, sophomore, Junior and Senior but it will still have some Australian details. **

**Enjoy :) **

**...**

_I looked down at the cafeteria below me, it was trashed, and tables lay in a broken heap, fire blazed through the area its reaching arms flickered below my feet and in the middle of it all stood one boy looking down at what once was a person..._

I jumped from my bed searching for the person who had caused the dream or more likely nightmare, once i was sure he was there my eyes went searching for the clock, 6am the perfect time to meditate as I floated into the air I worked to keep the light low keeping it so that my body just had I slight glow to it. Half an hour later my feet finally touched the ground and I felt strong so I worked on my powers and by the time it was 7.30 I was finally happy so I packed my bag and got dressed in my favourite outfit, black shorts and a white shirt that had ruffles along the neck, the shirt was tucked into the shorts and I slipped my red hoodie over top, I rolled all my hair onto the back of my head and held it in place with a large clip and brushed my fringe so it covered my left eye. Finally happy I pulled the hood over my hair so only my fringe was out and slipped on my black shoes, the clock showed 8.00, I walked down the stairs to find Sam setting out breakfast.

"Hello dear please sit down and have something to eat" she pointed to the pancakes on the table and as usual I nodded, as I started eating Sam began to explain a few things:

"you are 13 but I am allowing you to start school early which means you will be starting your first year of sky high but since you are already well informed about most the stuff they teach freshmen and already have most of the skills you will be moved to sophmore year so you will take the bus with Warren to school" I nodded, finished my meal, I was actually exited about starting early I have always been eager to learn.

I made my way to the front door just as I stepped outside I heard heavy stomps coming down the stairs, sighing I swung myself around and nearly dragged myself back to the kitchen.

As soon as Warren had finished eating we left for the bus, it arrived just as we got to the bus stop, walking in I realised it was packed the only seats left were up the very back so I was forced to sit beside my roommate and by the feel of it he was once again pissed I was already starting to sweat from the heat that was rolling off him so I closed my eyes focused and then opened my eyes to see him looking around like I had just disappeared which I guess I had since I was now invisible.

I wasn't till then I realised how much bigger he was compared to me

I felt a large bump as we landed on a large platform which the school relied on, exiting the bus I closed my eyes and became visible again and standing in front of me was two boys, a skinny boy wearing a black and white long-sleeve with a t-shirt over top and a round guy with a baseball cap.

"Haven't seen you round _freshman"_ the tall one sneered at me, I rolled my eyes and went to step around him but stripes shot out blacking my path.

Using some of the stored power from this morning I stepped forward walking straight through the striped arm and as my body became solid again I heard a snap and a person shivering.

_Figured rubber boy doesn't like the cold._

After wandering the halls for a few minutes I found my way to the principals' office.

"Please come in" I walked into the white office and almost walked back out from the glare the white reflected into my eyes. The principal introduced herself as Principal Powers and since she knew who I was she quickly gave me everything I needed including my locker code, timetable, map of the school and sports uniform.

"You have to meet the coach in the gym when the bell rings, ok?" I nodded.

Two steps out of the office and the bell chimed for class, a couple minutes and I was in the presence of Coach Boomer.

"Power up kid I don't got all day".

I closed my eyes and let listened for his opinion.

"Invisibility? That's it... sidekick" he turned his back to me and walked away.

My eyes were still closed and I knew I wasn't a sidekick so I walked forward, straight through the man in shorts.

"Mm better... hero!"

I already knew I was a hero but it was standard procedure, it was a Wednesday which means I had sport training in the gym and right then I looked towards the sides of the gym to see my new class.

Great they were watching me, and the duo from this morning was there.

I walked to the edge of the group not even bothering to change it was my first day what do you expect? What I saw amazed me they were playing volleyball except they were using their powers it looked like fun! Running to the girls change room I changed into my sports uniform and ran out waiting for this game to end so I could join in the next.

...

After the two 50 minute lessons of sport it was recess and I was flooded by people wanting to talk to the new girl but I ignored them going outside to read the book I has thrown in my bag earlier today.

Then after 10 minutes the bell rang and the whole school flooded to the gym for a game of save the citizen, I didn't bother paying attention I just continued reading my book, naturally I kept away from the crowd sitting in the far corner of the bleacher which was actually not too far away from the anti-social Warren.

...

Finally 50 minutes worth of the break known as lunch, I didn't bother getting any lunch I don't eat, I walked to the darkest corner of the cafeteria and got into my meditation position looking around first I spotted Warren at the closest table of course by himself. With my eyes closed I floated into the air my body slightly glowing from the crystals I relied on and once I was a comfortable distance into the air I opened my eyes, _thanks goodness for high rooves,_ I looked down and gasped this was the place I saw in my dream without the rubble and flames you could barely tell but this was it.

I spotted the troublesome pair that was nagging me when I entered the school; the tall one was bending down his arm snaking its way through the sea of moving feet and grabbing the ankle of a freshman walking right past Warren...

It all happened to fast one second he was there at the table the next he had his hands on the front of the poor kids' shirt burning holes into it. I almost screamed as he threw a fireball that the kid lucky he managed to get a lunch tray in time to save his head as Warren started flicking more flaming balls towards the boy I madly started flicking my hand causing them to curve away at the last second, the kid who I finally figured out was Will Stronghold ran towards the fire alarm but was tripped by the rubber boy before he could reach it. Will managed to crawl under a table but Warren was already atop the table so I gave a few more flicks forcing his arm to throw the flames either side of the table instead of under it, as they reached the end of the table Will's friends tried to come to his rescue causing Warren to start building a larger deadlier fire ball and I finally had time to get to the ground and run towards him

"Warren stop!" as the words left my mouth I brought my hand up effectively creating a blue force field around him.

"Let. Me. OUT! " He yelled at me releasing the fire ball in an attempt to break the bubble, I released him which left me as the new target and boy was he pissed now.

I closed my eyes releasing a blinding light and with a snap my eyes opened quickly followed by my arms flaming up and stretching to wrap around him, it was quiet, to quiet so I looked around not even concerned by the burning guy wrapped in my stretched arms and let's just say I didn't see a single person who mouth wasn't hanging open and as I finally found the cause of this mess I actually giggled because his mouth was literally touching the ground.

I closed my eyes and rubber boy was encased in a blue bubble which floated towards me.

"Let's just say I didn't miss your little trick" he actually loosed kind of scared.

"Ok Miss Peace, release both the boys all three of you are coming with me" Principal Powers stood behind me with her hands on her hips, whispering erupted around me.

I returned to my normal shape and dropped rubber boy without warning causing him to groan form the landing. We all followed the principal to the detention room and once inside giving both the boys a talk and thanked me for stopping the fight then walked out.

There was a clicking noise, it sounded like I lighter and figured Warren was trying to light a flame.

"It's no use powers don't work in here" I mentioned, what can I say I like to research.

"Wait, your in my class? Rubber boy finally look at me

"Yeah"

"But aren't you like 13"

"I started a year early and then skipped freshman year" I made it sound like it was no big deal which for me I guess I wasn't.

I finally spaced out, _wow I haven't said anything for so long it actually feels odd, damn my ant-social no friends life I actually almost forgot how to do the most basic of things._

I finally had a chance to look at Warren of course he was pissed but it was only then I realised the red streaks he has through his black hair, he also had what looked like a slight natural tan just like me and his eyes were black too.

"Hey rubber boy what's your name?" I was actually almost curious,

"Names Lash" I rolled my eyes, _so original_.

I stood up, stretched then moved into the centre of the room and just as I as about to settle in my meditation position I saw Warren move from his chair, I automatically stood up and he glared at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? As soon as we get out of here I'm roasting you alive and I don't bloody give a damn what mum is going to say you are fucking crazy if you think you can overpower me and get away alive..."

He yelled at me for the next 20 minutes until the principal came in to let us have the last 15 minutes of lunch.

"Crystal may I talk to you?"

Once the guys were outside she thanked me again and let me leave for the cafeteria, two steps in and I was flooded.

"Who _are_ you?"

"How did you do it?"

"What power was that?"

"Are you Warren's sister?"

"Who did you get the powers from?"

There were so many questions I had to shut them up so taking a deep breath I yelled,

"BE QUITE!" the sonic voice echoed through the cafeteria, it went dead quiet alright,

"My name is Crystal, no I am _not_Warrens sister his mum adopted me a few weeks ago , I don't know where I got my powers from and what I did was all done using my powers and I think that's about everything" I smiled and walked off sitting at Warrens table but as far away as I could get.

**...**

**Wow 2000+ words not bad for me plz review if you do I will luv you forever!**


	4. Blackout

**I would just like to say thank you to the anonymous reviewer who gave me a reason the move on with the story,**

**I own nothing! Except my red hoodie I own that.**

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

All it took was two steps out of the bus and I was tackled to the ground,

"Thank you, I don't know what would happen if-" Sam hugged me tighter.

I pulled myself and my new mother up,

"It's ok I took care of everything" her eyes became wide,

"But you never talk" she was so puzzled I just shook my head and she must of understood because she let me go and we made our way home.

Warren was already inside reading in his room; I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the backyard, once he was released from my grip I took a quick step back and held my arms open waiting for him to take action but he just stood there staring at me like I was crazy.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" I actually didn't bother putting up an invisible force field he was pissed so I would let him get his revenge I could heal if I really wanted to, and then I was blown back into the tree behind me

_Oh fudge this is my favourite hoodie; _there was a black scorch mark on the crimson red.

"what not gonna fight back?" he was smirking at me like I was just some weakling, and with a 'hm' I shot a beam of ice right above him and as it melted from the heat radiating off him it soaked him to the bone causing his flame to flicker and sizzle. Another fire ball shot towards me but it was weak, only scraping my arm and in return I run behind him my arms whipping out wrapping themselves around him and pulling him above my head and then hissing in pain as he burned me, I threw him behind me and collapsed forward as the heat hit the back of my knees. He looked down on me and shot one last fire ball at my neck that would probably leave a burn mark, he helped me up and I returned by giving him a good punch on the lower arm probably leaving a bruise there.

We smiled at each other for a second, I turned around to the tree there was a lot of bark missing from where I crashed into it so I waved my hand over the bare patch and watched as the bark grew back, I held my hand open in the air and into my palm dropped an apple.

"Apple?" I looked towards Warren; he grabbed it and took a bite so I grew my own apple and we walked into the house clothes charred and ripped eating apples that practically appeared out of nowhere and Warren had a smile instead of a smirk for once, Sam almost dropped the glass ornament she was cleaning.

...

There was still time before first bell so I decided to get some reading in but before I could get to my page I was surrounded by freshmen or to be more exact Will Stronghold and his friends, a girl dressed in green stepped forward,

"Thanks for stoping Warren"

"No problem"

"What happened to your neck?" she looked worried,

"Nothing" the bell rang and I walked off to class.

...

School was pretty boring I foiled a few of lash's pranks and the weekend was boring because Warren was working but I managed to fill my time with meditation and training.

It was time for save the citizen and since Lash and his friend Speed were the currant champions they got to choose who they challenged and you didn't need to see the future to know who they were going to pick.

They took the obvious role of villain and then chose me and Warren for the hero roles, I heard people whispering in excitement, I hadn't shown my powers since the fight between Warren and Will.

The buzzer went off we had 3 minutes, Lash stretched out this arm holding onto a pole a few metres away creating a large stripped slingshot and Speed took his place, taking a few paces backwards and then flinging forward like an oversized pinball. I flew up in the air just missing the human pinball but Warren wasn't so lucky he got hit and the force threw him across the court and into what looked like a metal filing cabinet, I flew towards the 'citizen' but I was cut short and as I looked down I saw stripes wrapped around my waist and another set coming to grab my wrists but I froze my body causing him to drop me but his second arm kept coming...

SNAP!

Ping ping ping

I looked down at the amethyst bead scattering along the floor, it felt like time stopped it was too loud but there was no noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

My body was set alight and fire balls were flung wildly in all directions and windows shattered from my scream, everything became a blur my normal calm composure had gone out the window.

I blacked out

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

...

I groaned I felt so cold, and scared so scared my body was quaking and before I knew it iced tears traced their way down. Light streamed in as someone opened the door and I flung myself towards my only chance of protection and it was so warm...

**Warrens P.O.V**

I looked down at the wet mess clinging to my shirt,

_if anyone found out about this she is gonna die, _I picked her up, carrying her to my bed and moving the sheets to tuck her back in but she refused to release my shirt so with a sigh I climbed under the sheets leaving her curled up on my chest. She was so cold even I was starting to get a chill so closing my arms around her I pushed the heat out of my chest, it rolled outwards in gentle waves but yet it still caused her to shudder.

"What time is it?" I barely heard the voice but it was there

"Its 9.30 you've been out for 10 hours" there was a gasp and I felt a bit more pressure on my chest

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"We lost"

"Save the citizen? No we didn't, we won"

"But how?"

I started explaining what happened in the gym.

_I threw the piece of junk metal over the safety barrier and out of my way, I started throwing fireballs towards Speed but he was to fast so I focused my next one at Lash and just as I was about to throw Speed started circling me, my flame flickered out and I couldn't breathe but just as I thought it was all over Speed went slipping away with a large scorch mark covering half of his face. I finally registered what was around me, lash lay unconscious in one of the corners and Speed was in a bad way, everything in site was melted even the machine that was about to kill the citizen was melted to a stage where it was completely useless._

_I finally realised the state Crystal was in and without thinking I rushed to stop her, a fireball was aimed straight for me but I wasn't worried, flames couldn't hurt me or so I thought I hissed as the fire touched me, even I couldn't get my flames that hot. I managed to catch her right as she fell unconscious and I heard Coach Boomer shout,_

"_heroes won!"_

"Warren i-im so s-sorry" her voice started shaking as the tears started hitting my shirt.

**...**

**O.o wow I don't even know where that came from and I wrote it, plz review if you do I will mention you in my next chapter and for anyone who likes the story so far I am working on getting at least one chapter out per day until school starts again.**


	5. No More Sorrow

**I own nothing! Except my Pokémon collection they are mine, sky high and its characters belong to whoever owns them.**

**Enjoy :) **

**...**

"I want to see Lash and Speed" my mind was set I was the reason they were in the hospital.

Warren looked at me like I was crazy.

I sighed he wasn't going to give in, I have been sleeping in Warren's bed for a week now my condition was so unstable that he had to stay with me and he actually didn't seem to mind caring for me.

Sam with the help of Principal Powers manages to find all 30 of the beads that had been scattered throughout the gym which if you ask me was a pretty impressive feat. They also had them put on some new thread and my calm demeanour finally returned but I still had my mood swings and through them all Warren stayed to help me.

...

Exactly one week after the incident I stood in front of sky high, looking round I saw the fear in the people's eyes I could feel the caution thickening the air but I was happy to be back, I had spent the last 24 hours meditating just so that I was sure my powers were under check.

Even seniors stayed away from me, no one wanted to be near the sophomore who almost killed someone for no reason.

The bell rung for my first class, sport studies, instead of getting changed I walked straight to the bleachers where Lash and Speed were sitting. I gasped Lash was covered in bandages and in a wheelchair,

"I'm so sor-"

"Shut it witch we don't want it"

I hung my head in shame but stepped forward anyway placing my hand on the top of Lash's head and closed my eyes, a few minutes later I reopened them seeing lash and Speed staring at me. I carefully picked up his hand and started unwrapping the bandages.

"What the hell are you doing" Lash hissed at me but I ignored him.

Once I had half of his arm exposed I poked the skin and it was fine all that was left was a slight pinkish tinge from the scarring but I couldn't change that, continuing on to Speed I placed my hand on his burnt cheek and closed my eyes for a few seconds, once the pinkish tinge appeared on his skin I walked away taking a seat beside Warren.

"So what you heal the assholes who caused this but not the person who protected you?" I could feel him staring down on me his glare burning a hole right through my head.

I murmured a 'sorry' as I looked at his injuries, his arms; neck and probably chest were burnt.

I gently placed my hand against his neck, my palm on his pulse.

Instead of closing my eyes I watched in wonder as a light blue glow emitted from my palm and into his body, the skin started paling until the damaged skin was only a pink tinge, my body started to sway until my head hit his shoulder with a light thump.

...

I felt a tapping against me cheek,

"3, 2, 1"

My eyes shot open to find me in the nurse's office.

"How ya feeling dear"

"Just fine"

"Well you better hurry then save the citizen is about to start" I slid to my feet and made my way to the gym.

I pushed the heavy doors out of my way,

"Ah Peace just in time" I swear I heard people snort when Boomer said 'peace'.

I put on the plastic gear and I took my place next to Warren

"So heroes or villains?"

"Villains" I sounded so sure of myself it even surprised me.

"Villains?"

"Everyone has been treating me like one so it's only fair" for a second I thought I saw a smile from the Coach,

"Challengers?"

"Speed and Lash" Coach Boomer shouted for them you gear up.

"Really? You just bloody fixed them up just to knock them the fuck down" this time Warren was the one to question my decisions.

"Oh shut up and while you're at it make sure to keep Lash off me"

BEEP!

The 'heroes' were off with their normal pinball action and just like our last match I was in the air, with wave of my hand I pulled my partner up as well.

"You deal with Lash; Speed shouldn't be a problem now. Oh yeah and as long as I don't get hit you won't fall so keep that in mind" I watched for a second as Warren flew to where Lash was, a blue light outlining his body.

I closed my eyes and folding myself into my meditation position midair, my arms stretched in front of me with my palms facing the citizen in danger slowly creating a large rectangular force field that went from the ground to the roof putting a stop to any chance of saving her.

With a smirk I opened my eyes, growling as I watched Lash dodge all of Warren s attacks. I clenched my fist, slowly opening it as I felt the cold growing within my palm. A few seconds later I launched it, hitting the ground a metre in front of Lash. The ice spread along the floor, reaching his foot in seconds and making its way skyward, his body froze in place unable to bends or stretch. The floor was frozen to a deadly slick, Speed had given up running, it was enough trouble just standing still.

BEEP!

"Villains win!"

Warren and I flew over the barrier, landing on the safety of the gym floor.

"Um, some help here? A shout came from the arena.

I rolled my eyes and flicked my hand behind me, instantly causing the ice to turn into a fog and then with another flick it was blown away.

"Hey peace where do you think you are going?"

"Give someone else a go, who knows we might not be so lucky next time, I might blow up to school!" and with a sarcastic laugh I sat down on the bleachers with the Hothead close behind.

There was a quite murmur from above me,

"Again how the fuck was I flying?" I was sitting in the far corner away from everyone else; Warren was the closest person he was sitting on the seat above mine.

"Telekinesis for the most part, but you flying on your own I have no idea that just happened".

**...**

**Yay! Chapter 5, plz review and I will love you forever! And if anyone is interested I'm hoping to make this a long story if it goes the way I plan maybe about 50+ chapters **

**P.S there is a pattern to the chapter names let's see if you can figure it out.**


	6. Lying From You

**A big shout out to my midget moz (emo n proud)!**

**And I would also like to say thanks to some of my other friends for helping me with ideas (you know who you are!)**

**Sky high and its characters belong to their respective owners in other words I own nothing! Except the laptop I'm writing this story one of course, wait no sorry this is my dad's laptop I own nothing!**

**...**

**Royal Pains P.O.V**

"Lash get up I'm calling a meeting"

"But its midnight"

"NOW!" my fingers twitched, snapping my mobile shut

...

"So why did I have to get up?"

"Because you moron, you may just be the only one who can stop my biggest threat"

"Stronghold?"

"No you idiot the new girl"

"Crystal... What do you want me to do?"

I leaned in, my mouth millimetres away from his ear

"Seduce her" a whisper so soft it could have blown away with the wind.

...

**Lash's P.O.V**

_What does she mean 'seduce', she will probably try and burn me alive again. I mean come on! How could warren and her not be related, just look at the way she handled those bloody flames and that anger. _I shuddered, _they even kind of look alike, well apart from them her being short and him being tall and the hair colour. I think I would rather deal with Royal Pain; setting of a human bomb is never a good idea._

"Are you ok?" I looked down to see, guess who, Crystal Peace. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"There is a bad aura following you" I scoffed,

"Wow I think you just proved yourself weirder than the hippie girl"

"Thanks, I should figured that the bad aura was a everyday thing"

"Aw come on babe you know you can't stay angry at me" oh_ shit I can't believe I and fucking going through with this, I mean I haven't even had sex yet!_

"Yeah nice try rubber boy, it's not even worth trying"

And with that she walked off.

With an annoyed 'hm' I stretched out my arm and wrapped it around her waist,

"You really think you can get away that easily?" grinning down at the girl wrapped in my too-long arm"

"You asked for it" the quiet before the storm or should I say explosion,

Her body burst into flames burning arm and leaving my shirt smoking.

"Not cool, not cool"

"Ok then"

A blast of icy water hit my face,

One the water had cleared I looked into her obsidian eyes, they were sparkling with evil glee. That alone was enough to stop me in my tracks.

Her features started pinching together creating sharp point, he skin started fading into a dark black/blue colour, wings sprouted from her back and she shrunk to the size of my palm.

"Catch me now" her voice was a high pitch squeak.

She poked out her minuscule tongue and sped off about the head of our peers and out of sight in seconds.

_Even world domination isn't worth this._

BRING!

I pushed a few freshmen's out of my way as I trudged my way towards Power Improvement 2, in other words my power can't improve it will always stay the same, no learning cool new tricks for me.

If you get into Power Improvement 1 it means your powers can improve, that you can unlock more things to do with your powers, it all that bullshit.

...

"So who we dunking this time?"

"How about glow stick?"

"Sure"

...

A few minutes later we walked out of the bathroom, dusting off our hands in that overdramatic way.

"Speed, Lash don't think I don't know what you did"

Shit powers"

I heard that, detention now"

...

"I can't go through with your plan"

"And why not?"

"I can't pretend to love her"

"Is there a reason for this?"

"My heart belongs to someone else"

"Oh really... who"

My breath caught in my throat and my head clouded.

"I-it umm um y-y-y- private"

_I didn't even have the ball to tell her how I feel and yet I am expected to be a super villain, I am a pathetic excuse for a villain._

"She can't mean too much if you can't even say her name. I expect you to continue with the plan"

"Yes Royal Pain"

I hung my head in shame as I walked from her sanctum, why was it so hard?

...

I looked down at the black orbs

"Gwen Grayson, the cause of your bad aura is Gwen Grayson"

"What makes you think that" I managed to hide the shake my voice so badly wanted to show

"Your thoughts, she was the first thing in your mind"

"What did you see" my voice was a growl and my body began to quake with anger.

We were standing in front of my house, as it turns out she has spent the bus ride home trying to find the reason for my 'bad aura'.

"You gonna come in?"

She hurried in after me,

"Come on" I turned down the hallway, walking until we got to the very end, opening the last door on the left.

"All I saw was that you love her and even with your bad reputation it looks like you really care for her"

Smiled at me, and the scary thing was that she was right, and so I will do it I will do what I must to please Gwen.

I put on my best smile

"I was only thinking of her so that my true feeling would stay hidden"

"And these true feeling being"

I mentally smirked and leaned in my mouth millimetres away from her ear

"My heart belongs to you" I lightly blew against her ear and smirked

"I-i should be going"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

She stumbled out of my room looking dazed.

_What have I done?_

**...**

**Finally done sorry about being late on posting I'm having trouble coming up with ideas so plz review and it might give me inspiration.**


	7. Numb

**I own nothing! Except my Pokémon ultimate handbook, sky high belongs to its respective owners**

**...**

Two steps out of the house and I was in the air, flying in the clouds above the city.

_He is just messing with me there is no way, his heart belongs to Gwen that was easy to see but why would he lie. Oh well I will see tomorrow I might be able to find out more._

...

I shoved my key into the lock and flung the door open, nearly pulling it from its hinges. The confusion, stress, curiosity and downright anger had finally caught up with me.

My feet became a blur as I ran for the basement where Warren kept all his training equipment. He will probably roast me alive when he finds me but I needed to get rid of these unwanted emotions and what better way than to kick the stuffing out of a practise dummy.

I spent a few hours working punching and kicking my way around the dark room, I tackled my way through all the obstacle and 'attackers', these were simply makeshift arms, arrows, boulder, etcetera That was triggered by motion detectors although they could use some work.

_Mm I wonder if he would let me tinker with them a bit, make them a tad more realistic._

I pulled the ear buds out of my head and checked my iPod for the time, 6:30.

I collapsed, falling lightly on my rump I folded myself into the meditation position my eyes hidden being closed lids, and my bracelets started radiating the soft blue light soaking into my body leaving a scorching sense of power in its wake, as it washed away I would go numb until another wave of light came crashing through me.

My body became lighter until it was simply hovering in the middle of the room.

...

**Warren P.O.V**

I threw my helmet across the garage; I heard it thump the wall and land on the workbench.

There was a light coming from the crack below the door; I shoved it out of the way to find a familiar form floating in the middle of the room.

I snapped my fingers creating a small spark on the tip of my index finger and with a flick it collided with her forehead, she stirred from the daze but wasn't yet conscious enough to register my presence. I snapped my fingers again but instead of clicking I curled my finger towards my palm leaving the small flicker there to grow. I looked at her; she was so calm and relaxed, different from the normal alert tense girl that I saw at school. The flicker on my palm had grown to the size of my whole hand and with a sigh I pulled my arm back and threw it forward shooting the fireball into her chest.

I heard her expel a loud breath the wind being knocked from her lungs, her eyes widened as she hit the ground with a cry of pain.

"I told you to stay out of here"

"Well hello to you to, what's the time?"

"Quarter past nine"

"I was out for nearly 3 hours?"

"Get out"

"Why?"

I growled at her, I've already given my share of kindness stupid hippie.

My arm snapped away from my body bursting into flames.

"Have it your way"

She was blown into the wall; her shirt had a round scorch mark in the middle of her stomach.

"What's got you so cranky?"

"Hippie"

"Layla Williams?"

"Whatever"

"What did she do?"

She looked at me like she cared, actually _cared._ Probably just another of her little acts her mood changes so quickly it's not even funny.

"Her '_boyfriend'_ is with another girl"

"Will Stronghold? He's not the only one who wants Gwen's company"

"Really, never thought of you as the gossip type"

"Not my fault rubber boy has been carrying a bad aura with him it was bugging me"

I scoffed at her.

"Aura really? Wow you are weird"

She walked up to me, placing her tiny hand on my forehead.

"Close your eyes"

I rolled my eyes and obeyed and what I saw was... weird, even with my eyes shut I could see everything around me it all had a blue glow around it but the brightest was standing in front of me, the exact shape of Crystal, I opened my eyes and everything was normal again.

"When people are feeling extreme emotion the colour changes"

"I see now, OUT!"

"Fine but how was work"

"Apart from hippie spilling her heart onto me fine, there is some Chinese on the table if you want"

I heard lids being popped open,

"Guess she likes Chinese" I muttered to myself

"I heard that!" there was a shout from the kitchen

"I'm going to bed!" I shouted right back.

I crashed onto my bed sticking in my earphones and grabbing a random book.

Not long after I heard footsteps and the shower being turned on. Exactly two songs later I looked over the top of my book to see her walk out of the bathroom in a black satin night dress; it hugged her upper body and flared out into gently waves mid thigh. There was red lace along the neck and hem, the lace at the bottom was in the shape of flames.

"Expecting a night guest?"

"Oh shut it" she stuck her tongue out at me and I smirked.

I got up and turned out the light, creating a small flicker of flame so I could make my way back to bed and read.

I could hear her tossing and turning in her bed.

"Something wrong?"

"It's this stupid bed I can sleep in it"

"You slept fine all the other nights"

"Maybe but tonight it feels uncomfortable" my eyes rolled at the lame excuse

"Get in"

"Pardon?"

"I said get in" my voice had turned into a growl.

I felt the bed shift slightly as she made herself comfortable.

"So warm" I airy sigh came from beside me.

**...**

**Plz review, I am also looking for ideas so if you have any plz tell I will make sure you get mentioned in the chapter as well as R&R your stories (if you have fanfic)**


	8. Bleed it Out

**I probably won't update for a few days, school just started so I will be busy, I'm extremely sorry but if I can get a few reviews by Saturday I will try get a couple chapters done and if you want to see more plz review.**

**I own nothing! Except my Linkin Park cd, sky high belongs to its respective owners.**

**...**

I snuggled closer to the heat surrounding me, falling deeper into the comfy mattress. My hands traced down the soft pillow I was hugging.

_Wait... pillows aren't this warm and nowhere near this big and pillows don't have abs..._

My eyes crawled open revealing my whereabouts, my head was tucked under Warren's chin, my hands were pressed into his abs and my legs tangled between his. His arm slung over my waist, his breath blowing down my neck and his natural heat warming heating me to the bone.

_It's time to get up but the bed is just so warm and comfortable and... And... aw stuff it._

I nuzzled back into his chest and fell back into a comfortable sleep.

...

"Come on Blue time to get up"

I felt the warmth pull away and I started whimpering.

"NOW!" the blankets were torn from my body.

"Ok ok geez"

"Don't get comfortable Blue this isn't happening again"

"Since when was I 'Blue'"

"Since I figured that it suits you"

"Please explain"

"Your hair" he nodded towards my fingers which were currently twirling around the tips of my hair, he continued on,

"You glow blue; the aura you've been going on about is blue and a few other reasons"

"Hm good point now get out I want to change" He rolled his eyes at me

"Well hurry up breakfast will be ready soon"

I slipped into a long white skirt with brown floral patterns and an off-the-shoulder shirt; it was short enough to show a bit of belly, I finished the outfit with a pair of brown ballet flats.

I glided downstairs and into the kitchen,

"I just realised that I haven't seen your mother around lately"

"She's off in Japan helping with some radioactive monster"

"What _is_ her power?"

"I'll leave that for her to tell"

We finished breakfast and made our way for the bus stop. As the bus arrived I faded away into nothingness and took my normal place next to Warren plugging in my earphones and setting my favourite album on shuffle turning it up a bit too much.

"Linkin Park?" I nodded my head.

"*sigh* I can't see you and I know you are there any way so stop pretending"

I let out a groan and pulled myself together reappearing by his side.

"Never thought of you as the type"

"Yes, because I _so_ prefer listening to the ocean"

I looked up at him to see him modelling him some kind of smile smirk combination. Our chat ended there.

Once the bus was on solid ground or more appropriately solid platform we made our way off and as usual he pushed his way through the crowd that is if they hadn't already jumped out of the way.

My mind started to wonder back to this morning.

"Hey cutie"

I slight rumble came from deep in my chest.

"Hello Lash"

"Aw why so formal?"

"Because nothing is going to happen" I started to walk toward the front door of the school.

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into his chest

"Why not?" his breath hit the back of my ear, his voice was a deep husky whisper.

I shivered; I could almost hear him smirking.

"Get off of her"

I saw people running towards the door, away from whatever was behind Lash.

I felt Lash release my waist and fall to the ground; I spun on my heels to face the person who saved me.

I gave a sigh of relief and jogged over to my rescuer,

"Thanks"

"I only did it because I don't want anywhere near my house"

I rolled my eyes at his response.

...

Power Improvement 1, the best class ever I spend the entire time meditating and I still get an A. Every student had their own teacher to train with and my teacher was probably one of the best she was an easy fun loving person probably only in her early 20's her name was Jessica but she preferred Jess.

"Ok so what do you want to do today?"

"Well I'm up for a bit of practise"

"Mm how do you feel about your telekinesis?"

"Sounds good"

She walked into the store room, coming out a few minutes later with a string of item behind her,

Her power was telekinesis so of course it was one of her favourite powers to teach.

"Ok give me a sec to set these up, with each you must throw it across the room and into the net, she pointed to the large red net attached to the wall.

Nodding I closed my eyes, my right arm raised until it was straight in front of me. I turned my palm up clenching my hand into a light fist, my index finger pointing towards the first item.

My finger twitched up and behind my lids the aura moved with the object. I slowly turned my hand until my fist was pointing down and with my index still point out I made I throwing motion, I heard the mug hit the wall and shatter.

Jess gave a chuckle,

"Good try, have another go"

I repeated the process with a different object but his time instead of shattering the object it bounced off the side of the net.

"Very good, you keep practising I just need to fix up a couple things"

I nodded my head and continued training.

Not long later I finished with my telekinesis getting most of the objects into the net, I folded myself onto the ground, relaxing my body and lightly radiating a light blue light.

"Um excuse me" a timid voice questioned,

I opened my eyes in a lazy manor.

"U-um I wa-was wondering I-If you co-could help me" I smiled at his caution

"Don't worry you are safe as long as you don't annoy me, so what do you need"

The boy which I recognised as Tim Sanders relaxed and showed a slight smile.

"Well I am having some trouble controlling my powers and I was wondering if you could help"

"Sure, so what is your power?"

"I can transform into a griffin"

"Sweet, so what is the problem?"

"Let me show you"

He fell forward landing on his hands and knees growing until he was 5 times bigger. Fur and feather started appearing all over his body, a long tail grew from his spine, his lips turned into a beak, shiny talons grew from his hands and a pair of extravagant wings grew from his sides.

"See what I mean"

I smiled shaking my head and giving a slight laugh

"Are you kidding this is epic you are a hippogriff"

"A hippo-what?"

"Hippogriff, it related to griffins it is said to be the offspring of a griffin and a horse"

"Wow, thanks you"

"Its ok I enjoy helping people when I can"

He reared up his talons clawing the air his hooves digging into the foam mat.

A voice can over the loud speaker,

_**Can Crystal and Warren Peace please come to the office?**_

My eyes locked with the hothead across the room.

I made my way to the office; I could hear Warren walking right behind me,

"Any clue about what this is about?"

I sighed

"Not a clue"

His mouth was set in a straight line.

As we walked into the office I saw Principal Power's looking out the window into the endless abyss of sky.

"What is it?" my voice had a worried quake to it

"I won't bother lying to you, your mother is M.I.A"

There was an explosion behind me; I turned on my heel to see Warren's entire body in flames.

"Warren, please stop"

Tears were running down my face and without thinking I leapt forward wrapping my small hands around his upper arm, wincing as the flames licked at my wrists.

**Warren's P.O.V**

_No not again I've already lost one parent, she can't leave me, she has to come back I don't have any other family she is all I have left._

I felt pressure on my arm, I looked down, my vision tinted in red, at my flaming arm and more importantly the girl clinging to it, she ignored the flames burning her arms for nothing.

"Get off me" I growled at her forcing my flames to get hotter, I heard her yelp and the pressure from my arms disappeared. I marched out of the office throwing random fireballs, melting whatever was in its reach.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry, at the moment it looks like she won't return"

"What will happen to Warren and me?"

"You both are only sophomores so the most likely thing is that you will both be sent to new homes"

"Is there any way for us to keep the house I don't think Warren is going give it up willingly"

"I will see what I can do you are both supers and I'm sure you can fend for yourselves, I'm not sure if I can but if I do I will be trusting you to keep everything under control"

"Thank you"

I gave her a tight smile and walked out following the path of destruction.

**Warren's P.O.V**

I sat on the edge of the platform, the fresh air fuelling the flame that was still burning around me.

I heard someone take a seat beside me.

"I got some good news we might be able to keep the house, Powers is going to see if she can pull some strings for use"

"And what have some stranger sleeping I'm my mother's bed, huh, some person acting like she cares? Even if we keep the house we will just get stuck with some person who doesn't know jack shit about us"

"Well actually we were going to live there ourselves, considering our powers we don't need protection, I can cook and clean and you have a job so we have money"

I looked down to see a hopeful smile

"You mean your powers, all I can do is create fire you can do any bloody fucking thing you want thanks to you 'power', really meditation and healing crystals what kind of power is that in fact you shouldn't even be here your parent were only human"

"Well if that is how you feel"

I looked at her with an evil sneer covering my face, there were droplets forming in the corner of her eyes, she jumped from the edge of the platform freefalling into the clouds.

I stood up pulling at my fingerless leather gloves further up my wrist and my leather jacket closer around my body, my boots making a clomping noise as I made my way back up the stairs.

I had missed the end on Power Improvement 1 and spent all of recess outside which means I have mad science and then a free period.

I took my seat in the back of the classroom, I lent back against the wall, balancing myself on the idiotic stool and taking my book out of knapsack.

Medulla simply ignored me as usual, he knows what will happen if I get overheated in his class and true be told the only life he has seems to be in this room.

...

I had spent my entire free period looking over the edge of school and I was the first person into the cafeteria. I ignored the empty line and went straight for my table book already in hand.

"Hi Warren"

That annoying popped up in front of me

"Did I do or say anything to make this ok?"

"Ha ha you're so funny but you will never believe what happened, I was just about to ask Will to the dance but wouldn't you know it I told him I was going with you instead"

"I don't remember that being the plan"

Layla's purple clad friend took a seat beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's called sitting"

"No one sits here but me"

She ignored me asking Layla about some homework or something, another person cam e taking a seat beside me this time clad in orange.

"We get Warren's table now? I feel extremely dangerous"

"Whoa whoa"

A kid took my other side his colour was white and neon yellow.

"This guy bothering you Magenta?"

"Try the other way round" I started growling deep in my chest,

"What is this fucking power rangers meeting!"

"HA HA HA Warren you are so crazy! Please I will make this as painless as possible"

"So you're not doing this because you like me or anything, you're doing this to get to stronghold"

"Yeah"

"Then I'm in" I gave my best smile

"But I'm not renting a tux"

I got up walking to the exit, just as I was almost out I saw Blue sitting in the lap of the last person I wanted to see her with.

"LASH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs throwing a huge fireball off the side of the school.

_If she even thinks about bringing that fucking git I will kill them both, why would she even go anywhere near the piece of shit, why would anyone go near the little shit I don't even want to fucking know._

**...**

**O.o what will happen now? Review to find out!**

**I'm sorry, I won't be able to post for a while plz forgive me but I few reviews might help me get a chap done ;)**


	9. Valentine's Day

**I own nothing! Except my iPod which dad gave me on Valentine's Day -_-**

**For those who haven't realised school started at the beginning of the year instead of halfway through the year like US schools which means it is approximately Valentine's Day! So instead of the homecoming dance it will be the Valentine's dance.**

**A big shout out to wouldyoufancymystory! Thanks for rating**

**And a HUMUNGOUS thanks to my bestie moz (emo n proud) and Kirsten for helping me with ideas for later chaps!**

**Here is the link for the dress used for the dance: .com/media/cm/misquincemag/images/quincedress86069_**

**...**

I stood in front of the full-length mirror my hair growing, shrinking and styling itself at inhuman speeds

"Ugh nothing looks good" I stomped my foot giving a loud sigh

"Hurry up in there I need something"

"If you're just getting something come in, I'm not in a state of undress so its fine"

"Not bad Blue" he gave a one sided grin

"I could say the same for you, what happened to not wearing a tux?"

"I decided that dad wouldn't need it in solitary" I gave his comment a light laugh

He walked out of the bathroom with a bottle of cologne in his hands.

I looked back to the mirror giving a quick twirl, it was a sky blue silk strapless dress, it was tight fitting until it got to the waist where if flares out into soft waves, with a layer of blue chiffon. There was small crystals studded on the top from the waist to just below the breast, a few strands of crystal went halfway down skirt and there were random ones speckled along the bottom half. I transformed my healing bracelets to a long strand of light blue beads. I finished it with a pair of silver/white stiletto heels.

I finally decided to put my hair up into an elegant bun atop my head with my fringe curled into ringlets framing my face.

...

I was sitting off at the side of the gym simply watching everyone.

"Come on babe let's dance" a gave an annoyed sigh

"I told you I don't dance"

"So why'd you come"

"To make sure nothing bad happens"

"What a lame excuse to come to a dance"

"If you don't like it go find someone else to dance with

"Fine" Lash left the seat next to me, disappearing into the crowd.

I had a stupid sense of paranoia; it just felt like something was going to happen.

**Lash's P.O.V**

_Great, Crystal's going to be a problem I just know it. Gwen isn't going to be happy *sigh*, better get in place. Maybe after causing a prank or two..._

**Crystal's P.O.V**

"Welcome, Commander and Jet stream!"

The world famous heroes walked straight through to crowd of people who parted like glossed lips.

They smiled their backs straight and arm insanely stiff, waving at the people like they were just simple humans instead of our future superheroes.

Principal Powers stood on the stage looking out at the sea of formal students.

"Good evening, first a quick announcement the owner of the blue ColdFusion jetpack you left the lights on.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me"

"Now help me welcome the head of the Valentine's comity, the girl who made this all possible, Gwen Grayson!"

"Thank you Principal Powers a specials thank you to the guests of honour and recipients of our first ever hero of the year award, Commander and Jet Stream"

The crowd broke out into a light applause.

"And to mark this occasion we've planned a special tribute to the most powerful being to ever walk the halls of Sky High... ME!"

She grabbed her 'skirt' pulling it from her waist and revealing it as a cape, there was a flash of lightning her red dress turned into a full suit of armour.

A metal mask wrapped around her face, lightning can from her hands pulling two large panels from either side of the stage,

'ROYAL PAIN'

I man hopped onto the stage he was dressed like a gremlin, he flicked a switch on the podium, a hidden flap flicked open revealing a ray gun looking contraption. He pulled it from its perch handing it to Royal Pain with an evil laugh.

The crowd gasped.

"Royal pain... is a girl..."

_Great every upcoming superhero is in danger and all that the Commander can say is that the villain is a girl _I rolled my eyes _we are doomed._

"Yes I'm a girl you idiot" her voice was quick and raspy

"How I ever lost to a fool like you I will never know. Now prepare to be pacified"

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that little toy gun of yours?"

"My dear Commander, who said anything about killing you,"

She fired the gun hitting the Commander square in the chest, the crowd ducked; the Commander's body started twitching as he grew smaller, all that was left on the ground where the Commander stood was a pile of clothes, Jet Stream pulled the cape that was covering the pile to reveal the baby lying in the pile.

Jet Stream jumped forward, flying towards Royal Pain and with a flash of light she too was a baby.

Flash after flash people started disappearing into piles of cloth. Doors slammed shut locking all of the world's future heroes into the dangerous gym.

My eyes caught those of my 'date' and with a huff of air it became obvious, he was with them I should have known.

I started running through the crowd letting my form disappear; the exits were locked so I squeezed my eyes shut jumping through the shuttered doors, running through the hallways and into the bathroom.

_I am NOT saving the school in my dance dress *sigh*._

I locked the bathroom door and looked into the mirror, staring as my long dress shifted into a new outfit, the long billowing waves shorted into a skirt that reached mid thigh, it separated into 2 pieces the shirt hugged my chest, a large crystal formed in the middle of my chest, it clung to the top of my shirt it was about 5cm's across. From underneath the crystal came another piece of spandex wrapping itself around my neck and coming down in a triangle shape to connect to the shirt. A pair of short shorts came from below the skirt they were barely visible, my stilettos snaked up my leg until they had turned into knee-high boots; a pair of black leather gloves grew from my skin. Everything except the crystal was in a pitch black by raw instinct I burst into flames, but instead of the normal red flames this fire was I bright searing blue, once it had died down I looked back to the mirror, my neck piece had turned blue and blue flames were imprinted on my boots and skirt.

I looked myself straight in the eye and with a nod I disappeared, running back to the halls. Two seconds later I bumped into another figure.

"Will Stronghold?"

"Um... hello?"

"Oh yeah sorry" I popped back into sight

"Crystal! Where is everyone?"

"In the gym, Royal Pain is-"

"Back I know, I can't believe I did realise Gwen was evil"

"Shush... This way" I pulled him down the hall turning invisible on the way.

There was a glow coming from the vent where I heard the noise.

Will ripped the vent from the wall revealing everyone's favourite glow stick on the other side.

"Sup kid"

"Gwen is Royal Pain and she is going to turn everyone-"

"In to babies yeah, yeah we know we were there actually just so you know your parents are babies now, so let's go and kick some villain ass!" Zach pumped his fist into the air.

"Wait my parents are babies" Will looked so puzzled

"Um is it a bad time to pop in?" my body recoloured, exposing myself to the group.

My eyes flicked to Warren, he had a smile playing on his lips.

"I think this is even more then the great Will Stronghold can handle"

"Layla, no need to be snide, remember he has us" my hand clasped Wills shoulder.

"You're right but most of us are only sidekicks"

"Not sidekicks, hero support, think about it without Zach you wouldn't have made it here so quickly"

"Yeah!" Zach jumped with joy

"I guess but I still haven't forgiven will"

"Yeah she is right, I have been a jerk though can you forgive me?"

"*sigh* I guess"

"In case we don't make it" Will smiled at Layla and pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Aw how sweet, a _hate_ sweet"

"Penny" I sneered under my breath.

Will stepped forward, each of us taking a place behind him,

"You guys are part of this as well, why am I not surprised"

I looked to Will

"Go" I whispered to him,

He ran straight through a wall, Ethan, Magenta and Zach took off back into the vent leaving Warren, Layla and me to deal with Speed, Penny and Lash.

Speed ran straight past us with Warren following as fast as he could, Penny split, her 6 other forms cart wheeling down the hall with Layla in their midst.

All that was left was Lash and I.

A growl came from deep in my throat.

"I guess you were right, Gwen was the one for me" he sneered and me his arms slinging forward.

In a blink of an eye I was gone into thin air,

"Catch me now" I smirked to myself throwing a ball of ice towards him

"Shit" he stretched to the side barely missing the frozen ball.

"You know what Warren was right"

I threw a flaming ball at him hitting him right in the chest slamming him into the lockers behind him.

"I hope you like jail"

I walked up to him placing my hand on his chest, his body iced over and for good measure I took a step back and sent an ice beam his was turning him into a human glacier.

I closed my eyes listening for the danger; my ears began prickling as I sorted through all the sounds. My head snapped up and in seconds I watching Warren's battle.

I gasped Speed was running circles around Warren pulling the air from the human torch.

I threw an ice shard the floor, it spread into a frozen carpet causing Speed to slide, the ice making it impossible for him to run on, with gentle steps I skated my way to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Of *wheeze* course I'm not *wheeze* fucking ok"

"Hold still"

I placed my hand on his chest emitting a blue glow from my palm.

"Better now?"

Ne sucked in a large breath

"Much"

"And now to deal with the trash"

I looked over to where Speed lie, he must have been knocked out when he hit the lockers, and with a roll of my eyes I froze his body in place.

"He'll be fine once he's defrosted"

"Unfortunately" Warren whispered under his breath

"He is still a person"

"Whatever"

...

Warren go find the others I'm going to go help Will.

I found Will and Royal Pain in a match of fists and by the looks of it Will was falling behind, I ran in giving Will a quick clasp on the shoulder, I got a couple punches in before Will managed to take control and just as he was about to land the final punch...

"Will"

_Oh crap Layla and Warren_

Royal Pain opened a panel on her armour pressing a button then landing a punch on Will's jaw sending him flying through the window.

I dived forward, straight out the window managing to catch the wonder boy

"Come on get back in there"

I carried him back to the window

"Surprised well so am I"

"You're flying?"

I threw him forward his fist out ready to punch her but at the last minute he curved upwards bringing her with him.

_So he has both_

I smiled.

He dropped her causing sparks to explode from her suit, diving down he shattered her helmet

Will walked up to Layla giving her a hug; Warren patted him on the shoulder. I kept my eye on Royal Pain

"Look out!" she managed to pressed a button on her arm.

I felt the entire school falling, everyone fell to the floor.

"Will come on we have to stop the school before it destroys the entire town!"

We dived out the window, catching the metal platform but even two super strength heroes couldn't stop it, but we tried anyway.

"Crystal?"

"I'm here" I was concentrating so hard on stopping the school that colour started leaking back into my body.

I managed one final burst of power, stopping us just as we were about to crush a home in fact we were so close that we were literally standing on the roof of a house.

We looked down at the two people starting at us

"Well that could have been messy"

I rolled my eyes at Will's comment,

And with a shove we were back in the air, pushing the school back in to its home in the air.

As soon as it was safe to let go I turned invisible walked with him back to his friends

"Thanks" he gave an appreciative murmur.

A few hours later everyone was back to their normal state and after a touching speed for the Commander and Jet Stream, well Will's parents we were back in the hall finally able to enjoy the dance.

I had returned to my long dress and was once again sitting off to the side watching everyone, and true fully I couldn't have been happier.

Even Warren was in a good mood, the ice girl was standing a few feet from him her arm engulfed in ice, a few seconds later Warrens arm was engulfed in flames, they cancelled each other out and with a smile from both they were off dancing.

**...**

**YAY! I'm finally finished with the movie now for the fun XD**

**Plz review and tell me what you think.**

**Here is a link for Crystals superhero outfit:** **.com/#/d4czi0k**

**I made it myself so I'm really proud, and no I'm not finished with the story there is still a lot more I have in store**


	10. Paper Cut

**I own nothing! Except Max my gorgeous golden Labrador**

**Well I guess there isn't anything I need to say so...**

**Enjoy :) **

**...**

_The dance ended up going until 3am; everyone had a good time, including me, even though I hate dancing the happiness radiating from the people in the room made me feel amazing._

_Warren had even invited Will Stronghold, his friends and the ice girl to stay over after the dance, they had all accepted quite willingly._

_And now here I am cooking breakfast for 7 hungry super-teens_

"So what you everyone like for breakfast?"

"Well I'm up for omelettes" Warren gave a questioning look to everyone else

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Ok"

"Vegetarian for you Layla?"

"Of course and thanks" she gave me a soft smile

I made my way back to the kitchen, leaving everyone else to continue chatting.

I cringed as an image flashed behind my lids,

The ice girl or Abby as she had said, wrapped in Warrens arms leaning into his chest with her eyes shut, Warren was in a similar state of ease.

_I've never seen him so happy..._

Half an hour later I was carrying plates of bacon and mushroom omelettes into the lounge room.

"What anyone like something else? Some juice or maybe tea?"

"Crystal sit down your working too hard, you should be resting after what you did last night"

I smiled at Will taking a seat beside Warren on the couch, I shuffled as far away as I could, pressing myself to the armrest.

"Didn't you make yourself something" I looked to Layla shaking my head

"I'm not that hungry, I'm just gonna have some fruit" with a snap of my fingers an apple came flying from the kitchen. She gave a satisfied smile, digging into her vegetarian omelette.

"So how come you didn't help save the school?" she had a snide tone to her voice

"There is no proof I didn't, I have never liked being the centre of attention so I stay invisible to save myself the trouble"

"or you were just to sneaky to get caught" it was a simple murmur under her breath, to low for anyone to hear but I heard it, boy was she going to get on my nerves soon and may I point out that isn't easy to do.

I stood up stretching and taking a step towards the hall,

"Well this was fun but I'm exhausted, after what happened I am going to need a lot of rest"

As I walked past Abby I leaned down slightly and whispered under my breath

"I heard that"

I leant against the wall, pillows cushioning my back. My earphones were plugged in with Linkin Park blaring out, I had a book in my hands but I couldn't read it, I was shaking too much.

_That bitch, names I can take but calling me evil is just plain unfair, if it wasn't for me Warren would be dead in fact if it wasn't for me Will would of died on the first day, I am so kicking her ass next week at Save the Citizen. Flip!_

The edge of my book had begun to crinkle from the pressure I was putting on it, smoke was coming from the page apparently I was heating up.

The door slammed open, on the other side stood Abby sucking Warren's lips off.

_Well it isn't safe here anymore._

I dropped the book on my mattress, shoved my iPod into my pocket, digging the ear buds deeper into my ears and pushed passed the two.

I walked down to the basement, dropping myself in the corner, folding myself and closing my eyes. I only got a few centimetres off the ground.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I lost my concentration falling those few centimetres to the padded mat but it _hurt_ a stinging feeling erupted all over my body and with a shrill scream ice grew from my body, encasing me in a frozen flower with me as the heart.

**Warren P.O.V**

"I'm going to get some training so why don't you go home babe? I'll call you later"

"Sure" she modelled a huge grin

I gave her a peck on the cheek and made my way to the basement.

_It's too dark in here_

I took a step forward clicking my fingers; the light flickered giving me a glimpse of the room, before I could get a proper look I was slipping across the floor.

"Shit!"

My head bashed against a wall, a hard non-padded wall...

I clicked my fingers lighting a spark on my index finger, looking around I saw my entire basement frozen solid everything had a chilled shine to it.

I threw a fireball to my feet melting a bit of the ice, there was only enough safe ground to stand. I managed to haul myself up without slipping.

I turned to the wall, except it wasn't a wall it was a huge ice flower in the middle of my training room. Layers and layers of curved ice, the bottom of every sheet started at the bottom centre, curving until they resembled petals. Through the ice I thought I saw a warped form.

My hand burst into flames and with I pressed my palm to the outer petal, there was a sizzle as the ice melted into water then a hiss as it evaporated. I managed to make a hole big enough for me to walk through, I repeated this a few more times but it was obvious that there were way to many layers for this tactic to work.

_Oh fuck this._

My entire body exploded into flames, I just had to step near the ice and a hole would appear. A few minutes later and I was a layer away from the centre.

I took a step forward but not even a dent appeared in the ice, I placed my palm against it and nothing.

_What the fuck happened here? This is bullshit, I mean I fucking flame against ice and what do I get? Like one drop of water there better be some kind of good fucking reason for this._

It was impossible to see what was in the centre all that there was, was a disfigured blur of colour.

A deep growl came from my chest, both palms pressed into the ice and with a rough grunt I forced my flame to just my hands, increasing the heat to a point where even I could feel sweat coming.

With a huff I stepped into the frost tunnel, a few steps later I was on the other side staring at a blue person. My body froze and with robotic motion I picked up the form, as I walked through the glistening passageway I heated my body in an attempt to warm the one in my arms, big mistake.

There was a loud crack, I looked up at the ice shards mere seconds away from hitting us. I tried to dive out of the way, I used my body to protect the tiny being. In the rush of it my heat had lowered to that of a normal human.

My eyes widened, grasping the icicle embedded in my chest.

"Crystal..."

**...**

**O...M...G...! Warren's going to die! If you wanna save Warren review**.

**I would really like to know what you think of the story so far, I haven't had many reviews so plz review and I will luv you forever.**


	11. Waiting for the End

**Huge thanks to Killerchaos (anonymous) and Matt, just so you know I don't even know how to answer, I haven't planed this story; I'm just writing what feel right.**

**XD lol I fail at writing**

**I own nothing! Except my radio which I rock out to everyday XD. The characters of sky high belong to their respective owners.**

**And I would like to sorry about my last chap, naming it paper cut was kind cruel considering he got stabbed through the chest, I actually thought it was funny but it is actually kind of cruel soz.**

**Enjoy! :) **

**...**

"Crystal..."

I stirred, eyes squeezing tighter together.

There was a heavy weight on top of me and my back felt like it was frozen. There was a pinprick of pain against my chest like a super sharp pencil was pressed into the skin, just breaking it leaving a spot of blood.

I couldn't breathe; the weight leaning on me was too much it was crushing my chest. With a light shove I pushed, rolling the heavy object off me. What i saw next will forever haunt me.

Warren lay face down on the frozen floor, a sharp ice blue point coming out of his back; it had blood red streaks dripping down its sides.

_Oh flip, what happened here? What happened to Warren?_

I started hyperventilating.

_I have to save him, it will be impossible for him to survive this by him._

I started panicking.

_Hospital, the hospital can fix him._

I picked him up which would generally be impossible for someone my size but for once I was thankful of my powers.

"It will be ok, I will get help and please you can't die on me"

I blew out of the house, the sidewalk flying past as such a rate that it was a blur of faded colour.

_We're almost there, just a few streets to go._

"Oof" air was forced out of my lungs.

I lost my balance falling backwards, Warren falling from my arms.

A breathy gasp came from my lips.

"Oh hell, what was that?" a girl was sprawled on the concrete in front of me.

She was pale with long black hair and a bright blood red streak that framed the right side of her face and ran down her back.

"Wait a minute" she looked up at me

"You... Are... Crystal..."

"Uh yeah, how do you know me?"

"Uh, because you are like famous in the super world, i mean you can use so many powers!" her bright green eyes sparkled.

"Well thanks i guess but I kind of have to go before..."

A loud gasp of air came from behind me.

"Warren" I turned on my heel, just as his stiff body slumped into a lifeless heap.

Around him was a puddle of water and blood, the sun was beating down on us. It must have melted the icicle

"No please no" my body started quaking and a tear rolled down my cheek.

A strange murmur came from the girl's direction

"Crystal you need to heal him"

"But, but he is dead"

"I might be able to save him but he is losing too much blood" I nodded my head

I placed my hand against his open wound, blood smearing against my fingers. You could see straight into him, it was a clean cut.

Threads of flesh knitted together, I mainly focused on the back where most the blood was escaping. It took me a fair few minutes to get the back healed. I continued into his body, focusing on important organs and finally i sealed the hole, he was whole but he was dead.

"crystal, i need you to give him an electric shock to the heart when i say 'now' ok"

I nodded my head, i was already dizzy and tired.

I heard a chanting behind me and from the sound of it I'm pretty sure it wasn't English.

She repeated this for about 20 seconds

"NOW!"

I palms pushed harder into his tender chest, forcing the electricity to his heart.

His body convulsed, lifted off the ground for a moment, the second his body hit the ground screams erupted from this throat, a scream so gruesome it made my blood curdle.

_Oh lord, we are in the middle of the street_

I waved my hand in a large arc creating a force field around us.

"That should hide us for now" my voice was a breathy whisper, i could barely take i was so tired.

Those ear splitting screams of pain has caused me to flinch countless times and true fully i don't think i will ever forget them, Warren is the strongest person i know, well apart from Will, and to hear him yell like that... there are really no words for it.

The screams finally gurgled to an end; my eyes were wide watching him waiting for some kind of sign

"Fuck..."

"Warren!" i squealed jumping onto him and forcing him into a tight hug

"Shit"

"Oh sorry" i slide of his chest

"I'm guessing your still a tad tender"

"For that matter what the fuck happened?"

"Um well im still kinda trying to figure that out myself, all i know is that your basement is trashed and you had an icicle jabbed through your chest"

"Well if i can remember right you were the one who trashed my basement, which means the reason i had and icicle through my chest is because I was saving you"

"Oh" my head dropped my voice a mere whisper.

"We got to get home" warren sucked in a deep breath pushed himself into a sitting position

"We are soaked in blood" my hands and shirt were smeared with blood and Warren had a hole in his shirt and his entire torso was red.

"Wait no one can see us right" I nodded my head, to dizzy to do anymore.

Warren pulled his shirt off,

"Think you could give me a bit of water?"

I turned my palm up creating a ball of clean water. Warren dipped his shirt into the water then wringed it out getting rid of most the blood, he dipped it in again this time using is shirt to clean the blood off his body.

"Hey, think you could get my back for me?"

I took the shirt from his outstretched hand, my motions were slow and uneven I was just too tired.

"Well you should be able to just shape shift your clothes right?"

I closed my eyes imagining a new t-shirt but instead of i new shirt i was met with blackness.

**...**

**Wow I actually saved Warren, tell me what you think I actually think I did pretty well :D and what about the new girl? Well if you have any complaints, compliment or just bored add a review you will get mentioned in the next chap :) **

**And to Kirsten, happy now :)**


	12. Easier to Run

**I own nothing! Except my blue tipped hair :3 (yes my hair is black with blue tips, for those who didn't realise) the characters of Sky High belong to their respective owners.**

**Thanks Kay ;) i will talk to you later and we will see :D Warren is not cute he is HOT! And the new girl is Kirsten's character.**

**So what do we think of the new girl? Coz this chap is just for her :3**

**And Kirsten you can thank me later ;)**

**...**

**Unknown P.O.V**

_Wow this place looks so... Quaint, so different from Sleepy Hollow, there is so much light._

I squinted looking to the sky, there were trees but not like it was in my home town, in Sleepy Hollow there were so many trees that it would cover the sky, it was always dark and I loved it but this place is, different.

Finally going to the famous Sky High I can't believe it.

_I wish Jaz was here_

"Ow!"

I crashed to the ground

_What is with me and tripping all the time?_

"Oh hell, what was that?" I had an echoing pain in my chest and I had hit the ground harder than usual.

My gaze focused of something in front of me, black and blue.

_Crystal Peace._

"Wait a minute" my head snapped up

"You... Are... Crystal..."

"Uh yeah, how do you know me?" she had a questioning look on her face

"Uh, because you are like famous in the super world, I mean you can use so many powers!"A smile enveloped my face

"Well thanks I guess but I kind of have to go before..."

There was a loud gasp from behind Crystal

"Warren!"

My eyes flicked to the large form behind the teenage Jet Stream,

Around the pyro was a puddle of water and blood.

"No please no" a weak whisper came from the girl

"Crystal you need to heal him"

"But, but he is dead"

"I might be able to save him but he is losing too much blood" I looked into her eyes willing her to listen.

She placed her hands to his chest, her body glowing slightly.

"Crystal, I need you to give him an electric shock to the heart when I say 'now' ok"

She nodded,

I started chanting an ancient spell that even I don't know the meaning of; it just came to me my mind weaving spells that would control the fading spirit.

A flickering flame stood behind my lids fading upwards to the light.

_"No, stay with us in the world of living, in your home"_

I continued whispering to the flames and eventually he listened pulling towards the corpse. My eyes burst open.

"NOW!"

Her palms pushed harder into his chest, the body jumped with the pulse of electricity, screams erupted from its throat, a scream so gruesome it would have made most people's blood curdle.

"That should hide us for now" came a breathy whisper.

Those ear splitting screams of pain has caused Crystal to flinch countless times.

The screams finally gurgled to an end; my body stiffened slightly, did it work?

"Fuck..."

"Warren!" Crystal jumped forward onto the blood stained heap

"Shit"

"Oh sorry"

My hearing started to fade a bit and my vision blurred

_Blood..._

The sweet smell drifted upwards making my stomach roll with hunger.

"I need to go" I rushed away not even sure if they heard me.

I ran for a few blocks until it the crimson substance was long gone.

I looked down at my hands they were shaking and on the very tip of my index, a drop of red and without thinking I brought my hand to my mouth my tongue poking out.

Fire, heat, anger, these were all mixed into the blood creating a flavour unlike anything else

**Warren's P.O.V**

The hot liquid slipped down my throat, warm chocolate filling my stomach.

"Crystal?"

"How you feeling"

My Crystal walked into the kitchen a pleasant smile on her face,

_Wait, my Crystal? The blood loss must be going to my head maybe she is right, I need rest_

"A bit better but not much"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Um I guess I could go for a bit of chicken soup"

"Sure"

I finally looked at her, she looked different, older.

Deep bags were etched under her eyes, light wrinkles sketched her face and her beautiful hair was in a bun with wisps of grey floated in the dark sea. Her eyes were what really got to me the black was soft with a look so much like mum's.

I shook my head

"You know what I might to bed I'm tired"

"Night Warren"

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I looked up at him, he had spent most of Saturday and all of Sunday asleep and even now he still looked tired, I had told him to stay home and get some more rest but like normal he refused to listen.

The bus flew off into the blue, swimming in the sea of clouds. As soon as the bus landed Warren bolted off, he was the first out of the doors. I took my time I was still a bit under the weather myself but I would be fine once I got a bit of meditation done.

I strode over to a little tree off to the side of the school but as I rounded the corner I froze in my tracks. Warren and Abby were sitting under the tree; Warren was nuzzling Abby's hair and Abby was giving me an evil glare.

With a huff I walked over to them.

"Hello" I kept my voice as pleasant as possible

"So how many people did you kill this weekend?" she snarled at me a light snoring coming from Warren.

"No more than you did"

**_Can Crystal please come to the office?_**

"Ha guess the police have come for you"

"Oh well guess there won't be anyone to save you when Warren melts your little ice heart"

"He would never, isn't that right sweetie" she ran her hands through his hair and gave him a peck on his forehead.

This apparently woke him from his slumber, a flicker appeared on his hand... the very hand that was resting on Abby's hip.

"YOW!"

"See you" I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster and jogged off to the office

...

"Principal Powers?" my head poked past the door

"Come in dear"

"What do you need?"

"We have a new student coming to sky high and since you are one of the best students we have I would like you to help her get used to the school"

"Of course"

"You can come in now dear!" the door behind me opened.

She stepped into the room

"Hello, I'm Lucinda Swan"

"Crystal Peace" I gave her a pleasant smile and we shook hands.

She had bright green eyes and long black hair with a long red streak.

Wait...

My face went blank.

She is... Oh My God!

**...**

**Sorry for taking so long i really didn't like writing the first P.O.V it was almost exactly the same as the last chap but I've finally finished it and I'm happy so review and tell me what you think.**

**I finally got to editing all the chaps as well so if you see any mistakes plz tell me so I can fix them.**


	13. What I've Done

**Warning the first part of this chap **_**_is_ slightly**_** unrelated but it is still important it just has nothing to do with what was going on in the last chap this was just a tad of fun :3**

**I own nothing! Except my mobile which has The Flood by Escape the Fate  
><strong>

**The characters of sky high belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Lash P.O.V**

Not even a week here and i was going crazy. The food was decent and i had a good sized room, even the bed was comfortable but i was by myself, no one to talk to. i was hidden behind white soundproof walls, there was one door but it was always locked.

On the small table in the corner lay a blank sketchbook and a few pencils, i had asked for them a couple days ago but they still sat there untouched.

With a sigh i walked forward, arms tingling as they longed to simply stretch out to grab the item but of course being the great prison it is all power are useless here, completely neutralized.

"I feel the pressure

It's coming down on me.

Its turning me Black 'n' Blue"

I sung my favourite lyrics under my breath, The Flood by Escape the Fate, it almost seemed appropriate right now.

_Boy what I wouldn't do to have my iPod right now..._

I settled onto the bed sketch book and pencil in hand, pushing myself into the padded walls, they were like giant pillows.

My hand rolled over the paper, the pencil flowed across the white, scratching sounds numbed my ears, even the tiny noise sounded loud after these few days without noise. My eyes wandered memorising the pure white of this cage; the padded wall offered no comfort to my aching head. My head resting almost comfortably, my knees pressed under my chin and my hand absentmindedly drawing scribbles across the pad.

Random glances at the little sketch book revealed something was happening; it wasn't completely random scribbles something seemed to pop from the paper. I don't know how long I sat there sketching but before I know it was staring at the pencil marks on the paper my hands shook and my head pounded, my heartbeat screamed at me

"Crystal…"

My voice broke the silence bouncing along the walls. In my hand was a picture of her so detailed I could see the way her eyes sparkled. I have always been good at drawing but even I didn't even know I could do this, it showed every last detail it was beautiful, her face was that of an angel yet it was her.

_Wait I can't be thinking this, she is the enemy I'm the villain, she's the hero I hate her and she hates me…_

*sigh*I flipped the book shut throwing it onto the table.

_Life is unfair_….

…..

It was the same routine every day,

A week, that's all it had been since the picture yet it still rattled every bone in my body, I hadn't dared rip the page from my book but seeing her perfecting scared me even Gwen wasn't like this.

**Crystal P.O.V**

Lucinda had made it into the Hero Support class, as it turned out she could communicate to spirits but in this world I guess it's only a parlour trick, she could help a lot of grieving people though.

"Mm maybe she could- uh"

"Oh hey, sorry, are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and rubbed my head, I finally registered the hand in front of me.

"Thanks" I grabbed the hand my eyes wondering upwards.

"Oh hey, Tim right"

"Yeah"

"You look great"

"Thanks, you too"

I finally had a good look at him, he seemed to stand taller and he had grown, muscles adorned his arms and chest and a 6-pack was hinted through his tight honey-gold shirt.

His hair was a short chocolate brown that fell into a natural mess around his face, he had one long strand tucked behind his ear and weaved into it was a metal chain, attached to a few of the chain links were large eagle feathers. And his tan... It was drool worthy.

"So how has life been treating you?" we started walking towards the cafeteria

"Great actually, I've been talking to this awesome chic online and she might be moving here soon"

"Wow, anyway I better be going" I pushed open the doors and made my way to the far corner but instead of taking my place in the air a took a seat at the table, the very table that Will Stronghold and his 'crew' now sat with Warren and _Abby,_oh lord how I hated her.

"Hey guys"

A chorus of hi's came from the group, well all except the two at the furthest end which both shared the same displeased grimace.

This caused a frown to tinge the edge of my lips but i shrugged it off taking the last seat which unfortunately was beside Abby.

"So what's new demon, attempted to kill anyone else's boyfriends lately"

"So he told you? Guess he forgot to mention it was all an accident"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and leaned into Warren's arm.

My tongue gave an annoyed click and my hand sported a few crackling sparks. One of the larger ones leapt from my hand in a moment of carelessness, it only got a few millimetres but it caused Warren to leap from his chair and glare at me.

"Watch what you're doing, you've already almost killed me twice and I'm fucking sick of it!"

"There was no danger it was perfectly safe and it got nowhere near you"

"Does it look like I give a fuck you've already almost burnt me to death and then caused me to actually die with you stupid ice trick, I'm sick of you"

I looked around and eyes were set on us

"Warren please sit down you are causing a scene"

"Do. I. Look. Like. I. Give. A. Fuck" and with a grunt I was flying towards the back wall.

"That is it, you are coming with me" my voice had a deep dangerous growl to it.

With a flick of my finger Warren was floating in mid air, there was a slight blue glow to his body.

I marched out of the cafeteria with Warren trailing behind me, after several minutes of steely silence I pushed aside the door to the training room which also doubled up as the Power Improvement class room.

I glanced at the padded mats, multi coloured dumbbells, punching bags and countless other training equipment,

_This will be perfect_

**...**

**Sorry guys I'm ending it here, I've got a bad case of writers block so until it clears this will be the last chap in my story. If I can get some reviews it might help clear my head but otherwise this is the end on Crystal soz :/.**

**Thanks for all the support, if the reviews keep coming I new chap may come out but otherwise it isn't looking good I'm really sorry.**

**Bye until I post again :(.**


	14. Cure For The Itch

**I own nothing! Except my epic new touch screen computer! All rights belong to the respective owners of Sky High.**

**Wow it's been so long, I've finally decided it's time to continue with the story, I'm so sorry that it took this long but hopefully my writers block is cured and on the bright side I finally own a touch screen computer.**

**...**

I gave a quick twist of my wrist dropping Warren.

"Listen I would rather not fight you but if you keep over reacting like this I will have no choice, think of your mother, would she really want this?"

"How dare you bring my mother into this?"

His arms snapped out bursting into white-hot flames. This actually caused me to freeze, I had never seen any flame get that hot, even from the other side of the room I was sweating and I could feel my skin prickle from the heat.

_I should probably back off... This isn't a game anymore._

"Warren I'm sorry but please calm down, this is too far you're going to hurt yourself"

"Does it look like I care anymore? I'm so sick of risking my life, it's only been a few months and I have already been nearly killed way too many times"

"You're a super it's going to happen..."

"Yeah sure but at least then I won't have my crush trying to killed me" His voice was steadily getting louder and louder, almost getting to the point where he was yelling.

"Do you really think I _try_ get you killed? Wait... crush? When did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter ok I have Abby and I'm happy with her, just... forget about it ok" he quickly strode out of the room leaving me feverish and very confused.

_He feels the same way..._

**Warren's P.O.V**

_I'm such a moron, how could I of just blurted that out, now what, what if she tells Abby? It will be over and I really do love her... No Crystal isn't that much of a bitch, aw fuck it I've always loved Crystal more and I know it I might as well get my slice from my little bitch before I get rid of her._

With confident stride I walked back into the cafeteria taking my place beside my 'girlfriend'.

"Hey babe, you should come to my place tonight"

"Okay, but why?"

"Can't I spend an afternoon with my girl?"

"Ha ha ok then I'll come over"

BRIIIING

...

I looked over the edge of the school, my mind as fogged as the clouds below me.

_*Sigh* what am I doing? Am I really that desperate that I would use her? No, no I'm not. I _won't_ sink that low... Or will I? No, no I can't that would make me just as bad as _him_, I will _not_ sink that low, I could never be like him. I could never be like my dad._

"Interesting way to spend your free period. Staring at clouds, isn't that something you would expect from me?"

"Oh HA HA very funny Blue, couldn't you be bothering someone one else? I need to think"

"Well I guess I won't tell you that I've been crushing on you for a while then, bye."

She stepped off the side of the platform falling like a bullet through the clouds.

_And _that_ doesn't make things and easier does it? *sigh*_

**Crystal's P.O.V**

_Well today was interesting, *sigh* I better make this quick I have to be back for English in 40 minutes_.

With rushed steps I made my way up to the entrance of the large prison, a burly guard standing at the door.

"Name?"

"Crystal Peace, adopted sister of Warren Peace"

"Ah yes Peace, so what do you need kid?"

"Can I get you to give this to one of the inmates? I understand if you want to check it for and danger but I give you my word, it is nothing but music but please go ahead"

I handed over the little silver IPod Shuffle, along with the white headphones watching the guard quietly plug it in and play the first song. He cringed nodding his head.

"Well this will have to go through a few tests but _if_ it makes it though those who is this going to?"

"Lash, anyway my free perod is almost over so I will have to go"

"Of course, would you like to leave a message for him as well?"

"No thanks, and make sure no one tells him its from me, okay"

"Sure kid, bye"

"Bye" I smiled zooming off into the clouds.

_Hopefully I wont be late_.

...

I took my seat at the front of the english room, the teacher walking in right as I pulled out my supplies.

"Ok, 10 minutes reading time"

I took out my Harry Potter book, flipping to the bookmark and continuing the story.

...

**Warren's P.O.V**

_One, Two, Three, Four, One, Two, Three, Four_

_Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right_

"WARREN! Abby's here!"

I threw a towel across my shoulders, using it to wipe the sweat from my face.

"Hey babe, have you been working out? You look so strong"

Abby reached up kissing me full on the lips.

"Eh get a room some people would rather _not_ be cooking barf for dinner"

A smirk spread across my face, Blue's hate for my girlfriend made everything so interesting, it was as if I got joy from watching my girls fighting.

"I see your finally in your place, the _maid_"

"Huh, at least I'm not some fake scene queen, seriously when they said you would look good in anything I'm pretty sure they were thinking about a potato bag"

"Oh please, look at what you are wearing seriously get a new wardrobe"

"Oh trust me I am"

"Hm, anyway Warren we should go to your room where we wont be _disturbed_"

Shrugging my shoulders I walked her up to my room, taking a seat on my bed as she climbed into my lap. I lightly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, the position felt awkward, so I released her rolling until I was lying on my back, my head against the pillows.

She climbed atop of me, sitting on my lap with her hands against my chest.

"Hey babe, I'm bored"

"And?"

"We should have some fun"

"Meaning what?"

She leant forward her lips moving against my ear.

"_Fuck me_"

"WHAT! Get off me!"

_That's almost too creepy... I think about using her for a few moments and then she just comes out and asks me to fuck her, that isn't strange at all._

"Get out of my house you little whore"

"But Warren..."

"I... Said... **OUT!**"

My arms began to smoke, fire flickering from my fingertips.

"Okay okay but just know you will regret this"

"And you will regret it if you don't get out of my house this second"

I watched her leave, her sobbing and heavy steps echoing around the house.

_Yeah, it was over_.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

The windows gave an uneasy shudder as the front door slammed shut, mere seconds after the little 'Ice Queen's' retreat.

I placed dinner in the fridge, making my way upstairs to the shared bedroom.

"How ya doing?"

"Just fine, why would there be anything wrong"

"Oh please, drop the act you're hurting and I can see it" I crawl beside him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because I'm confused, truth is I have feelings for you and I have a feeling that this is what mum would have wanted, to see me happy and I could never be happy with her. She is so... popular."

"Ha ha I know what you mean, an everyday scene queen I guess"

"And how exactly can you be so sure of the stereotyping?"

"Just look at her, every ounce of her body is screaming it and I have been a part of many online chat groups, you can actually find out a lot from them"

"Ah ha anyway you had dinner cooking"

Chuckling I rolled off the bed.

"Come on it's in the fridge"

"Just one thing first"

He grabbed my wrist pulling me into his chest and looked straight into my eyes, and then he kissed me.

**...**

**Well I'm ending the chapter here, please review if you would like to see another chapter. And can I just say it feels good to be writing again, and I have a feeling I may of had Warren a little to OOC but I'm still pretty happy with it.**

**Peace out bitches!**


	15. Sessions

**I'm so so so so sorry this took so long but I'm going try continuing and I mean TRY! Just keep the reviews coming so I don't get slack.**

**I own nothing! But! I am owned by the most amazing guy ever 3 Sky High and all its characters are owned by their respective owners. (Shh! I may be just a tad insanely in love with this guy)**

**...**

I took a deep breath, wow that was…. Amazing, I stretched out my arms my joins cracking from the long sleep.

"Morning"

"Hm" the bed shifted as Warren rolled over, unwrapping me from his arms and turning his back to me.

"Well fine then" In a huff I slide from the bed, pulling off my shirt as I made my way to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath of steam, the water was beating across my back burning the skin and heating my entire body. Between beats of water I heard the door squeak open and saw a blurry figure through the foggy glass.

"WARREN! Get out!"

"But why?"

"WARREN!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving"

"Perv" whispering under my breath I finished my shower, sticking my head out to make sure he had left.

_What have I got myself into? I guess this means we are dating now….. Again how did I get myself into this? Oh right….. I agreed to 'help her temperamental son', that was a bloody brilliant idea._

A light chuckle bubbled up my throat and as I looking into the mirror drying my dripping hair, a bright smile was lighting up my face. Things felt so perfect right now I didn't think anything could go wrong.

I had, once again fallen asleep with Warren, although this time on kinder terms. Simply in his arms, as his way of saying sorry for making me put up with Abby, and truly I slept better in that one night then I have for what seems like months now.

**Lash's P.O.V**

The sound of clanking metal filled the room, a small slit in the door appearing and a small object slid through landing with a small 'thud', landing in a small heap on the floor. There was another echoing of scraping metal and the hole was sealed, once again closing my room from the outside world.

I reached out to grab the unknown object but with a sigh I remembering that my arms couldn't stretch at will anymore, heaving myself off the bed I walked across the room and picking up what appeared to be a small IPod and earphones.

Slipping the small buds into my ears I turned it on expecting some kind of common music, turning it up to try make up for the 'headache factor' most of it lacked but, instead, a heavy guitar solo basted through my head at full volume, creating a headache ten times worse than normal. I ripped them out of my ears with a breathy sigh of relief.

"Faith has been restored" giving a good laugh I turned down the music, placing the buds back in my ears and relaxing to the wonderful bliss of screaming and guitar solos.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

"Hey I want to try something..."

"Sure babe"

"Stand here"

"Ah ha"

"Now light up your hand"

Warren held his hand towards me, creating a fireball in his palm.

"Good now hold it there and don't do _anything_"

I closed my eyes, my hands rising in front of me, wrists together and fingers outstretched like an open cage ready to snap shut. I could feel my aura building a ball in between my palms, becoming stronger and brighter. My hands pushed forward slightly as I forced the flickering ball from its trap, flowing out in increasingly strong waves towards Warren. My eyes now open, watched as the flame in his hand became bigger, burning brighter and eventually engulfing his whole arm.

"I actually can't believe that worked"

"Please, do explain"

"I just noticed that when you're around me your flames are stronger so I thought that maybe I was unknowingly giving you power"

"Hmm interesting but can you take it away?" his head snapped up from his pondering.

"Well I guess I can try"

A new flame appeared in his palm, flickering stronger than his last even though he showed only minimal effort. My eyes closed focusing of the energy emitting from his hand, pulling 'strings' in my head trying to find the one which would steal the energy.

My head seemed to work in weird ways, as if it was a series of strings each attached to a different lever. If I pulled a certain string it would activate a lever, causing me to do whatever the lever was for. But all of the signs telling me what each did were blurry and there was basically a maze of strings. Each time I used one it would become a little clearer and I would memorize the path to that string a little more but if I went to long without looking for it I would eventually start to get lost again. It was at times quite troublesome but it seemed (as proven by the attack of Royal Pain) when under stress I seemed to work better…..

My mind began to wonder as I thought about the maze of strings, and yet it only took me a few minutes to find the right 'cord' in the complicated maze that was my head, pulling at it for a moment I could feel a kind of warmth fill my body.

A gasp echoed in front of me and a loud 'thud' as the large aura source in front of me crumpled, landing curled up on the floor.

"Warren! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"Shh its okay, at least we know it works"

A small smile graced my lips as I grabbed his hand, helping him up and leading him to kitchen.

"Hey I'm going out for lunch with Lucinda, I hope you don't mind we will be out for a couple hours, apparently she has something she wants to show me"

I set down Warren's lunch, just a couple sandwiches because I was too lazy to bother cooking.

"Yeah I don't mind, I might see if Will is up for going to the movies or something"

"Aww how cute the 'bad boy' and Mr. Perfect going to the movies together"

"Ouch!"

Warren made a low grunt in his chest, a small fireball being shot at my rump as my back was turned.

"You wanna play dirty?

I flew up, lying in the air with my arms crossed and my head resting on them head level with Warren.

_**BOOM!**_

"What the…"

"**Warren!**"

The dust slowly cleared as Warren realised his girlfriend was missing… And there was a huge-ass hole in his house!

…

**I would like to thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story over its time, I was lying in bed just a few hours ago, I got bored and started searching for my story. It was only then I realised that it was started to fall behind the other newly updated stories, and as I read through the reviews I had a sudden urge to finish a chapter (and work on my history stuff from last term XD) So thank you so much! It's your reviews that help me continue this story so please if you don't want Crystal's life to end keep reviewing because without you I wouldn't have the will to write.**


	16. Breaking The Habit

**So I've edited this chapter, fixed it up and added some more details. I plan on editing the entire story over the next how ever long it takes me so hopefully by the end of all this I will have something under my name which can be actually called a story.**

**Sky high and its characters belong to their respective owners in other words I own nothing, except Crystal, because without my Crystal I would just be some lame girl online.**

**Forever Undead**

**~ Bear0504**

My lids slowly fluttered open as throbbing pains erupting from the corners of my head.

I blinked a few times; the cold, dank blanket of darkness that surrounded me left me confused, disoriented, and extremely worried about my current predicament.

Taking a deep breath I tried moving a little power to my hands... Nothing. I closed my eyes attempting to focus a glow into my hands.

Once again nothing, something felt off, I tried to set my hands on fire. All I got was a cold empty buzz along my fingertips.

I opened my mouth to scream for help but all that my ears were met with was a muffled gurgle, slowly other sensations flooded my body, the feel of too much blood along my lower legs, the loss of circulation in my arms, the gag tied tightly around my skull and the feel of rough rope scratching at my wrists.

I heard something click... dull thuds echoed around the room as it came coming closer, and then an icy hand pressed against my cheek.

"Open your eyes dear"

The voice sounded familiar but with my mind still cloudy with sleep I struggled to recognize the voice, as I slowly gained full consciousness the voice began to sound more and more familiar it became, I finally recognised the voice and that hand against my cheek may have well slapped me away considering how quickly I shot up, Abby!

"Now, now we don't want you to hurt yourself now do we? Oh and I think you're missing something"

She held up a handful of small, round, coloured crystals, more colours than you could imagine glistening in her palm.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought they were quite _pretty_"

Finally realization hit me, the almost strange light feeling of my wrist, they were gone, the crystal beads I can come to rely one were lying in front of me, in the hands of a psychopathic bitch.

"I bet your wondering how I did it, you are aren't you? Can you believe it me, little Abby the Ice Queen had disarmed the most powerful super to walk the halls of Sky High, ha! Your powers were luck you are not a hero, you are just a party trick, the lucky one who accidently managed to pick a few magic rocks from a bucket. Well after your freak show during Save the Citizen I noticed that you had only lost one of your precious bracelets, I realized if I could take them all at once than you would have no other powers to fight with. And here we are me with your little rocks and you, Little Miss Perfect, all powerless and weak"

As she talked everything she said slowly made sense, that day I had only lost one of my bracelets causing the power of the other ones to become out of balance. All I could do was sit there as her words dawned upon me, she was right, without my powers I was nothing but a party trick.

I shook my head slightly, the twine barely giving me any room for my body to move, as if trying to shake away the thought. I couldn't just give up like this, there would be a way out, there is always a way out.

"Well darling I will be off to claim what is really mine."

I watched as Abby walked out of the room, not bothering to turn off the light or even lock away the glistening stones. My eyes slowly raked the room, searching for something I could use to free myself. At the possibilities of escaping my bonds slowly trickled away I focussed more on the possibility of reaching my gems.

The only problem was it on a rickety old stool, by the looks of it even the slightest bump would cause the thing to crumble... And that would mean my rainbow pearls would be scattered across the floor, making it impossible to find them all and restore my powers.

I twisted my hands in their bindings, the rough rope scraping my skin raw as I tried to slip the ties from my thin wrists. I arched my neck, trying to see what the chair was made out of in hopes I could somehow throw myself against something and smash it, but my hopes were dashed as I glance at the shiny metal.

My hands continued to writhe against the thick bindings, each twist causing the scratchy material of the rope to bite deeper into my flesh.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath of the damp stuffy air, my mind whirling with ideas of how to escape… Except they all needed my powers, it was about then I realized how much I really depended on my gems and how without them I really was worthless.

Time seemed to crawl by, the flesh of my wrists slowly grinding away with each curl of my wrists. Pain echoed from my weeping flesh, my blood leaving stick trails down my hands, dripping of my numb fingers, every fibre of the rope causing my aching flesh to burn, it almost felt like I was on fire.

My insides churned with hunger, my tongue like sandpaper in my mouth. How long had it been since I'd had anything pass through my parched lips? Minutes, hours, days even?

I could almost imaging the flickering flames, the licks of fire burning through the thick cords, their warmth overpowering my pain, all I could do was focus on its heat, the incredible heat which was taking over my imagination.

Or was it?

My head snapped up as my wrist gave one final tug, the charred ties falling from my bloody wrists. I slowly brought my hands out in front of me, and what lay before my eyes stunned me, two powerful flames curling around my hands, their thick blazes reaching into the air as if they were an animal searching for their next source of food, the incredible growing heat warmed my chilled body.

"But… how?"


End file.
